Sebastian Dabrowski, born in Wroclaw POLAND, 02/05/1992. Dragonologist from the United States of America.
I'm currently attaining the last Key's to the Wiki Badges for my Fandom Bureaucrat Editing. Once through I'll be capable of focusing on Snake Wiki and my DISCORD. That being the creation of the dragonology fandom wiki ("Dragonology Wiki")'s American Dragonology Society. I am going for a family coat-of-arms/shield. * Properly learned the Polish language. * Horseback riding. * A motorcycle license. * I may also become a certified pyro. Help circuses out. * An herpetologist of some sort is in the works, I'll have registered with some guild for natural ecology training however I need to wear my suit and bow-tie. * I also intend to build a throne out of the skateboards I have from now until the 7th one. On my for-the-republic channel I have my first skateboard by the Republic. * I'm also muscling up, as my spirit animal - the Malayan Pit Viper, needs me to go barbarian. And a barbarian never surrenders pride. Friday 09/20/2019 I placed my High School's coat-of-arms as a decal onto my SUV the Nissan Rogue. This automobile was given to me by my parents when I turned the AGE of 23. I had quit partying and it was time to get my life in order, they insisted on finding something nearby but there was nothing so they gave me the Nissan Rogue. Which I pay $100.00 a month dutifully to them every month. My sister had gotten 3-4 cars while I was in High School so I will be holding onto this vehicle and give it a visor to shade me from the suns rays on my windshield, a snorkel for flooded areas, 35in black wheels/rims, paint it camouflage (green, brown, and black) and also give it one of those PVC pennant flags onto it at the back bumper. One day I hope to give it to my first child, for I am really a motorcycle kind of man. --SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 20:48, September 20, 2019 (UTC) 10/30/2019 I, without being an admin of anykind, got Fandom Wiki Badges by using my primary account "Dragonologist by March 14th 2019" to represent my secondary (but original) account "SpecialOperationsTrooper" and all its glory for Skateboarding Wiki. --SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 07:12, October 30, 2019 (UTC) 99 PRAYER Earlier this week I accomplished 99 PRAYER on OldSchool RuneScape. I now need to add it to my processions-channel on my DISCORD, then all I'll need to do for the rest of the accolades is to just accomplish 99 to 120 Archery on RuneScape 3. I'll buy a gaming laptop in two years and have that as well as a City of Heroes character. For now I am going to just copy-and-past my profile welcoming across all those Fandom Wiki's I have joined. I'll do it just on Saturdays(at the library, whence I'll edit Snake Wiki teaching myself disciplinary indomitance), there's no need to rush- after they're accomplished I'll then check the BLOGS I've made to ensure that they aren't "SPAM", too. Once thoroughly through I'll delete that list above. I'm going to return this laptop to my father and save for furniture for my room, more posters for one wall and a bunch of flags on the other; this wall will have a projector screen at it's top. By the time I get the gaming laptop I should have achieved Strike Commander in Halo 3, did some ghost burning by playing F.E.A.R., Turok, Marvel Ultimate Alliance 1-3, Zoids Assault, Overlord and so forth. While those are being played I should have my Role-Playing herald a few questy adventures on my DISCORD, figured those channels out better, as well as have mastered at-home-muscling up/with weight loss skateboarding/jogging & nature science with saving amphibians from my parents cellar window and relocating them in my neighborhood. I may not give my Spotted Plecostomus to my Grandmother after all, I may need her to stay in my room for further studying- she'll get a bigger tank at some point and my Grandmother's fishtank, while it is big, she wouldn't be the dominant fish for that tank and the three giant goldfish are already big as they are so I'll have to build her an indoor pond if anything. But Gambit sure is loved. That's her name: Gambit. Viperoid X-Treme After having created a kingdom for my spirit-animal role-playing herald's race I've created my own x-treme on youtube. It's called "Viperoid X-Treme". Fandom I collected over 150 or 180 Key to the Wiki Badges on the World Wide Web's Fandom Wikis. Now I can focus dutifully to Snake Wiki. SpecialOperationsTrooper 20:24, January 23, 2020 (UTC)